the_adventures_of_speed_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
Road to Nineveh Part 2
Plot * 10:21Imperator Andronicus(theme song) * Bre: There's only one way to end this! * 10:21Chase McFlyChase-cpoughs- * Morphs into Doouglas. * Douglas: I love you, Bree. This is all for a greater good. Send my regards to Tracy. * 10:22Imperator AndronicusBree: (Teary) Douglas... * 10:22Chase McFly(The other Douglas appears and becomes Chase) * Chase: It's okay, Bree. * He did the right thing. * 10:23Imperator AndronicusBree: Chase, you're alive! * 10:23Chase McFlyHe died to save me, to erase Aditi. * He was a true hero. * 10:23Imperator AndronicusBree: We have to fight Aditi * 10:24Chase McFlyChase: She's gone. * Unfortunately, there is one complication. * 10:24Imperator AndronicusBree: What is it? * 10:24Chase McFlyChase: Stewie is trapped in the speed force. * 10:25Imperator AndronicusBree: We have to go get him! * 10:25Chase McFlyChase: That can wait until after Douglas' funeral. * Later... * 10:25Imperator AndronicusBre: Your right * (what happens to olivia?) * 10:26Chase McFlyTasha: Douglas was loved by many. He was a great man, and I'm thrilled to have known him. He will eb dearly missed. * Meanwhile.. * Cyclone: I'm gonna end you, Olivia! * (shoots plasma grenade) * 10:27Imperator Andronicus(Olivia uses energy sphere to burn of Killer's hair?) * 10:27Chase McFlyKiller: AAAH! * I worked hard on these white locks! * 10:27Imperator AndronicusOlivia: Yo ugonna fight with that mop, eh boi? * And now you shall perish. * (Oliva kills killer * 10:27Chase McFly(Skylar reemerges) * Skylar: Olivia!' * What are you doing! * 10:28Imperator AndronicusOlivia: An evil clon of you took over * 10:28Chase McFlySkylar: That is terrifying. * Where's everyone? * 10:28Imperator AndronicusOlvia: Douglas is dead * 10:29Chase McFlySkylar (gasps): How? Why? * 10:29Imperator AndronicusOlivia: An evil version of Bree was goingto kill Chase * it was the onkly way * 10:30Chase McFlySkylar: Wow. * Later... * Chase: So Douglas and I assumed each others' identites! * Skylar: Olivia, I'm not Skylar anymore. ** 11:15Imperator AndronicusOlivia: Why not? ** 11:16Chase McFlyOlivia: I just don't know who or what I am. An anti-hero? Reddeemed villain? I need to stay in Iraq for a while. I need to figure myself out. ** *Skylar ** 11:17Imperator AndronicusOlivia: I underdtand ** pm ** actually nvm ** 11:18Chase McFlySkylar: Go find everyone. ** Goodbye. ** 11:18Imperator AndronicusOlivia: Goodbye Skylar ** 11:18Chase McFlyMeanwhile... ** Chase: I found a way to cure Skylar! ** We just have to remove her powers forever by rewriting her DNA. ** That will make her no longer evil. ** 11:20Imperator AndronicusStewie: what is it? ** 11:20Chase McFly(Stewie is captured too) ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** 11:22Chase McFly(Stewie, Olivia, Peter, and Skylar are all MIA to the rest of the team, which would just be Oliver, Chase, Bree, Tracy, and Brian. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 11:23Imperator AndronicusBree: What is it? ** 11:23Chase McFlyChase: We just have to rewire the speed force bazooka. ** 11:24Imperator AndronicusBree: Good idea ** 11:24Chase McFlyTracy: Is Douglas really gone? I just can't... ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 11:28Imperator AndronicusChse: I know, it’s hard ** 11:29Chase McFlyBree: And here's another shocker. The mental chip length seems convinced that Aditi hasn't been erased from existence yet. ** She could do anything in her power to make sure Chase still dies within the next few hours before she erases from existence. ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 11:30Imperator AndronicusTracy: We have to stop her ** 11:31Chase McFlyBrian: We need Peter though. ** 11:32Imperator AndronicusChase: We have to go in Iraq and get him ** 11:33Chase McFlyOliver: Call me crazy, but maybe we could try being friendly to Aditi? ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 11:36Imperator AndronicusChase: why? ** 11:36Chase McFlyOliver: She's essentially Bree. ** There is Bree in there, I'm sure. ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 11:38Imperator AndronicusChase: your right ** 11:38Chase McFlyMeanwhile... ** Skylar: Hello, Petter. Enjoying yourself? ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 11:40Imperator AndronicusPeter: Yeah, you ** 11:40Chase McFlySkylar: Yes, quite. But if you must know, I'm using you as bait. ** 11:41Imperator AndronicusPeter: Holy crap! ** I thought you weren’t evil ** 11:41Chase McFlySkylar: Skylar Storm isn't evil. But I'm not her. ** 11:42Imperator AndronicusPeter: your the cyclon Guy! ** 11:42Chase McFlySkylar: Perhaps. ** Now, I wish to kill Tracy, since she is going to erase Aditi, my dear friend. ** 11:43Imperator AndronicusPeter: I spent years fighting a chicken. Now I’m gonna fight you ** 11:43Chase McFlySkylar: Olivia's hiding in the rafters listening to us. ** (collapses rafters, causing Olivia to fall down) ** (plants bomb) ** 11:44Imperator AndronicusPeter rubs for plivia ** 11:44Chase McFlyOlivia: Peter, we must get out of here! ** 11:44Imperator AndronicusPeter3: Yeah. Let’s go ** 11:45Chase McFly(They geoleap away) ** 11:45Imperator Andronicusolivia: were back ** 11:45Chase McFly(Aditi grabs Skylar) ** Aditi: Cyclone, we must put Plan AB into action! ** 11:46Imperator AndronicusSkylar: We must ** 11:47Chase McFlyMeanwhile... ** .Brian: Stewie, I'm glad to see you! But we're still missing Stewie! ** *Peter ** 11:49Imperator AndronicusPeter: Glad to see you. To. We gotta finds Stewie ** 11:50Chase McFlyAditi: No need as of yet. ** Tell me, Bree, are you and Brian planning on getting married? ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 11:52Imperator AndronicusBree: That is none of your bussiness ** 11:52Chase McFlyAditi: WhereI'm from you never do, considering you're so depressed about Cjase. ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 11:58Imperator AndronicusBree: You won’t do anything to hurt chase ** 11:59Chase McFlyAditi: My, my, you're just as defensive as I remember. ** Mission Command, I really miss this place. ** So many memories. ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 12:01Chase McFlyLike that time Tank, Lexi, and Sebastian came and it was thanks to Alexandra's telepathy we defeated them. ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 12:04Imperator Andronicus(Can we keep Alexandra normal?) ** 12:04Chase McFly ** 12:04Imperator Andronicus(Why? She my character) ** (I want her to be the normal housewife of Peter) ** 12:05Chase McFly(The telepathy is just a temporary thing while she's pregannt) ** (It will be goen after her baby is born) ** 12:05Imperator Andronicus(Ok) ** 12:06Chase McFlyOliver: That hasn't happened yet. Is there a chance we could have a spoiler-free chat with you? ** 12:06Imperator AndronicusAditi: Very well ** 12:07Chase McFlyBree: Do you have any humanity in you left, Aditi? ** 12:07Imperator Andronicusmark my words, Bree, when you least expect it your upoance will come ** 12:08Chase McFlySkylar: Hello? Anybody home? ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 12:10Imperator AndronicusChase: Who is this? ** 12:10Chase McFlySkylar: Skylar. ** 12:10Imperator Andronicus(chase scans) ** Chase:come in ** 12:10Chase McFlySkylar: Thank you, Chase. ** (plants bomb on hyperlift) ** 12:11Imperator Andronicus((Chse uses molecular Lenore’s and three it at Cycloen) ** 12:11Chase McFlyMeanwhile, back in Mission Command ** Aditi: I don't care about Cyclone. As soona s her powers have completed building me a splicer, I will kill her. ** 12:12Imperator AndronicusChase: you don’t care about anyone at all! ** 12:13Chase McFlyCyclone: Neither do I. I care for none of you. Only one I care for is Aditi. ** The splicer that will save Aditi is done. ** 12:14Imperator Andronicus(Chase uses his laser bo to kill Cycloen ** 12:14Chase McFlyOliver: NO! ** (grabs Cyclone) ** You're not killing Skylar. ** She's in here. ** 12:15Imperator AndronicusChases that wasn’t skylat ** 12:15Chase McFlySkylar: Wait.... ** Where am I? ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 12:20Imperator AndronicusChase: your in mission command ** 12:21Chase McFly(Skylar and Aditi carry away Olivia and fly back to Nineveh, only to bump into Stewie) ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 12:23Imperator AndronicusStewie: Good day to you, and now prepare to die ** (Kicks Aditi in the face) ** (blasts cycleon with electricity) ** 12:24Chase McFlySkylar: Thanks, Stewie. ** 12:24Imperator Andronicus(grabs olivia and sppeds her back to america ** 12:24Chase McFlyLet's help Olivia. ** 12:24Imperator AndronicusStewie: Your welcome ** 12:25Chase McFlySkylar: Stewie, Olivia, I want you guys to know I'll be leaving for a while, and this time I really mean it. Goodbye. ** 12:25Imperator AndronicusStewie: Goodbye Skylar ** 12:26Chase McFly(Aditi fades from existence) ** Bree: Aditi's gone! ** Hooray! ** Thanks, Stewie and Olivia. ** What happened to Skylar? ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 12:34Imperator AndronicusStewie: She's in Iraq ** 12:35Chase McFlyOliver: Is she normal? ** 12:35Imperator AndronicusOlivia: She's trying to find herself ** (what will happen to her?) ** pm it please ** 12:38Chase McFlyOliver: Tracy, I have an idea for how to handle your depression. Wait here. ** (Oliver opens a space portal to Tracy's planet) ** Oliver:D.O., I need your help. ** 12:47Imperator AndronicusDo.O: What is it? ** 12:48Chase McFlyOliver: Douglas is dead. Since you share his face, I want you to tell her that death is inevitable, and it;'s good to move on, be nice and tell her that saving the world is important, and tell her that Douglas died peacefully. Just convince her that everything will eb okay. ** *Be ** 12:52Imperator AndronicusD.O.: ok got it ** 12:52Chase McFlyLater.. ** Tracy: You're not Douglas are you? ** 12:53Imperator AndronicusD.O.: I’m D.O. ** 12:53Chase McFlyTracy: You want to say something to me? ** 12:54Imperator AndronicusD.O. I want to tell you that death is inevitable, and it;'s good to move on, be nice and tell her that saving the world is important, and tell her that Douglas died peacefully. Just convince her that everything will eb okay. ** 12:55Chase McFlyTracy: Thanks DO, that means a lot. ** 12:55Imperator Andronicus(They kiss) ** 12:55Chase McFlyMeanwhile... ** Bree: Chase, do you like having bionics? ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 1:00Imperator AndronicusChase: of course I do! Do you? ** 1:00Chase McFlyBree: It's just, the speed force is unstable again and I really don't want to be the one who goes in it. Sometimes I wish we were never bionic. ** 1:01Imperator AndronicusChase: Yeah, if if we weren’t Caldera would take over the planet ** 1:02Chase McFlyBree: You don't know that. ** (Bree heads back in time to the early 90s) ** (No wait, let's say 1999) ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 1:05Chase McFlyDouglas: Honey, the only way I wouldn't remove Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics is if you died, I promise. And that probably isn't going to happen, so of course I'll remove them. ** 1:06Imperator Andronicus(This was when Stewie was bent on world domination) ** 1:06Chase McFly(What should Douglas' wife be named) ** 1:06Imperator Andronicus(Kathryn) ** 1:06Chase McFly(Can you be her now) ** 1:07Imperator AndronicusKathryn: Good ** (Adam was genetically engineered and Bree chase were born) ** 1:07Chase McFly(Bree sees a man tapping on the window and goes over to him) ** 1:08Imperator AndronicusBree: Who are you? ** 1:08Chase McFlyMan: My name is Jonas Unnerstall. I'm here to kill Kathryn Davenport. ** 1:08Imperator AndronicusBree: ok ** 1:09Chase McFly(Bree takes Jonas and speeds him back to the present) ** (Bree finds herself in Quahog and enters a bar, where Chase sis itting) ** Chase: Bree, over here! ** 1:09Imperator Andronicus(Bree comes in) ** (this is where Peter quagmire joe and Cleveland hang out) ** 1:10Chase McFlyChase: Bree, why are you always so late getting here? ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 1:12Imperator AndronicusBree: I dont know ** 1:12Chase McFly(episode ends)